Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas Saint Potty tous de même ? Mais que vais-je faire ! Haaaaaa, mère, au secours !... Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais tous vous expliquer mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez lire ! drarry


salut a tous et a toutes ! je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur le fandom Harry Potter.

titre: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

auteur: Julia Uchiwa Uzumaki ( donc moi ^^ )

disclaimers: les personnages appartiennent a J. !

couple: HPDM ou drarry

résumé: Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas Saint Potty tous de même !? Mais que vais-je faire ?! Haaaaaa, mère, au secours !... Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais tous vous expliquer mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez lire !

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas saint Potty tous de même !? Mais que vais-je faire ?! Haaaaa, mère, au secours !  
Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe et bien je vais tous vous expliquer depuis le début !

Dimanche 22 décembre 1999.

Nous avons repris les cours il y a un bout de temps. Nous sommes bientôt Noël. Bien sûre, il fait froid dehors et il y a de la neige... Oh, mais j'allais oublier de me présenter : Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un magnifique jeune homme dont les cheveux sont magnifiquement beaux et blonds. Je les laisse à l'air libre maintenant, on dit que j'ai l'air plus sexy. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas « l'air » , je SUIS sexy nuance, je suis fin , légèrement musclé car oui, j'ai arrêter le quidditch, je ne suis donc pas comme saint Potter qui lui , est vraiment très musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut. J'aimerais vraiment être serré contre son torse ferme... Attendez, je viens vraiment de penser cela ? Oh la la, mon petit Dray, tu divagues complètement non mais ! Fantasmer sur Potter, la pire horreur du monde magique avec ses cheveux noirs soyeux en nid de rats. Ses yeux ? beaucoup trop verts ou je rêve de me perdre dedans... Je me frappe doucement le front pour me remettre les idées en place, je vire vraiment poufsouffle quand je pense à lui ! Bon, je me remis à marcher en direction de mon dortoir car je faisais ma dernière ronde car oui, je suis préfet-en-chef et je me dois de respecter mon travail. Je suis plutôt content que l'on me donne ce titre, à un ancien mangemort, mais voilà... Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai même jamais eu la marque et puis je suis incapable de tuer qui que se soit. Et ça, Potter le sait très bien et je déteste cela. Mais bon, je marche dans les couloirs sombres et calmes de l'école quand soudain, j'entends un bruit, je me rapproche de celui-ci et comprends que le bruit était un gémissement et pas de n'importe qui. Non, un gémissement de Potty et avec un autre homme que je ne reconnais pas mais en voyant les couleurs de son uniforme, je devine vite fait que c'est un serdaigle. Je fais du bruit pour qu'ils sachent qu'il y a quelqu'un puis ils se séparent rapidement. Potter ne me regarde même pas. Il a l'air gêné ou bien pris en faute. J'ai, peut-être tord. Le serdaigle commence à partir et Potter reste dans l'ombre.  
«- Malfoy tu sais que tu gêne, vraiment ?  
- Et bien j'en suis fier, mon cher Potter.  
- Tss... Tu es chiant, Malfoy !  
- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là ! La belette femelle le sait, au moins?  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi, Malfoy ? » Me demande-t'il.  
Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand je me soucis de Potter ? Je ne veux même plus le voir, lui et ses yeux trop verts mais avant que je ne parte, il m'attrape le poignet et me ramène fortement contre lui. Je suis donc contre son torse qui, est ferme comme je le pensais mais il est aussi chaud. Il passe une main dans ma nuque et colle sa bouche à mon oreille.  
« - Et je sais que tu aimes ça aussi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »  
Je frissonne, et il le remarque enfin je crois car il se recule et repart vers son dortoir...Mais que vient de faire saint Potter, l'élu ? Et comment il sait pour moi ? Oh putain, tous s'embrouille dans ma tête ! Mais je décide de mettre tous cela de côté et de partir me coucher, dans tous ça, j'ai oublier d'enlever des points aux griffondors et aux serdaigles... Bon bah, ce n'est pas grave. J'arrive enfin à ma chambre de préfet-en-chef, elle est spacieuse enfin, pas assez pour un Malfoy mais ça peut encore aller, ma chambre est aux couleurs de ma maison, mes draps sont verts émeraudes, il y a une cheminé où un feu crépite doucement et une douce odeur de bois se répand dans la chambre, il y a deux fauteuils devant la cheminée et aussi une porte à la gauche qui mène a la salle de bain. J'enlève ma robe de sorcier et mon écharpe que je pose sur le fauteuil de droite, il y a aussi un bureau pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs puis une bibliothèque juste à côté. Je me mets en chemise et pantalon, m'installe sur la chaise et prends quelques parchemins pour faire mes devoirs, j'avais oublié de terminer le devoir en métamorphose. Sentant mes yeux se fermer, je décida d'aller me coucher sans oublier de me mettre en pyjama, il est vert bouteille avec des fils argents et me coucha dans mes draps.

* * *

merci a ma didine pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! et a plus pour le prochain chapitre.

ha et ceux qui lise " M'aime-t-il vraiment" je n'oublie pas cette fiction c'est juste que je suis en pleine réécriture du chapitre trois donc désoler !


End file.
